<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RWBY - Harbinger of Peace by UnknownEnforcer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440057">RWBY - Harbinger of Peace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownEnforcer/pseuds/UnknownEnforcer'>UnknownEnforcer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Ecchi, F/M, Harems, Humor, LEWD, Multi, Powerful Uzumaki Naruto, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownEnforcer/pseuds/UnknownEnforcer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Naruto was growing up, he never would have expected that he would outlive everyone he ever knew, nor did he ever expect to actually see the destruction and rebirth of the human race - multiple times - only this time, some of the humans were born with unique animal features. [Naruto x Harem]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uzumaki Naruto/Glynda Goodwitch, Uzumaki Naruto/Neopolitan, Uzumaki Naruto/Nora Valkyrie, Uzumaki Naruto/Pyrrha Nikos, Uzumaki Naruto/Raven Branwen, Uzumaki Naruto/Summer Rose, Uzumaki Naruto/Velvet Scarlatina, Uzumaki Naruto/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>RWBY - Harbinger of Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is something that is to help this story gain more traction, you can find it on ff.net under the same name, and under the pen name; FestiveBoi.</p>
<p>Comments, Kudos and anything like that is always appreciated, although, you don't have to if you don't want to. However, considering that this is a... teaser of sorts, comments of your opinion could be implemented into this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 1 - Meeting the Eccentric Sage</b>
</p>
<p>Velvet Scarlatina had a small hobby, one that she enjoyed very much and tried to do as often as possible when she had the chance, and that was strolling through the marvels of nature and relishing how peaceful it was and how in sync everything seemed to be.</p>
<p>It made her feel free. Free from the discrimination that she faced from the more close-minded individuals at Beacon about her Faunus heritage. Free from the stress of being a student at Beacon Academy, and of course, freeing her mind to try and allow herself to become one with nature, and try to open herself up to Mother Nature itself.</p>
<p>She had heard many stories of the past about how certain people could basically open themselves up to nature itself, allowing them to know many things that shouldn't be possible. She wanted to try it, despite knowing that the possible risks that could happen to a person who opens themselves up the very force of nature itself, especially when they didn't have a pure heart or have the best intentions at heart.</p>
<p>Simply hearing about how they were driven to the brink of sanity and having to go into some serious rehab put many off at trying to learn and practice opening up to nature. However, that didn't stop most, however, there was another nasty surprise that has actually been recording in history happening multiple times throughout the years, and that was the fact that those who were unworthy or simply to 'Evil' were turned into stone statues, and their faces had been frozen in a state of sheer agony for the rest of eternity.</p>
<p>One of the more... famous and more recent cases of someone being turned to stone was nearly a decade and a half ago, where Jacques Schnee, a rather cruel and greedy businessman tried to tap into nature to gain more power, either physically or figuratively, however that backfired on him with fatal consequences, and now, he was forever frozen in stone.</p>
<p>To be honest, major cities all over Remnant were in a state of two minds. Some of the dust businesses that were forced to shut down due to Jacques pulling some strings were extraordinarily happy due to the fact that they felt like they got justice from the cruelty that man forced upon them. Others who were more impartial to the deeds and monstrosities that Jacques either did or had a hand in doing were more sympathetic for the situation, as they believed that being forever frozen in stone was a very harsh punishment.</p>
<p>However, more of the... corrupt politicians and high officials and perhaps some of the more... shadier people were more than a little miffed at the situation, as they no longer had one of the largest backers in the world that was no longer on their side and they could no longer have the necessary power behind them.</p>
<p>The Faunus. Oh Oum, the cheers that could be heard well over all of Menagerie and possibly the other cities where they resided in when the news of Jacques' permanent punishment had finally reached the ears of all Faunus on the continent. While the Faunus still had trouble dealing with descrimination, they no longer had a massive driving force to absolutely loath Jacques Schnee. Hell, even the White Fang had a change of pace. While still being labelled as a dangerous and criminal organisation, they were no longer aiming to assassinate the Schnee's or just cause as much havoc on the Dust companies anymore.</p>
<p>That was simply because of the fact that Nicholas Schnee had once again taken over the company. Almost instantly, all the living conditions in Mantle, the many, many Dust mines that was under the control of the SDC gave the Faunus better pay, better conditions to be working under and the guards that were racist were fired immediately.</p>
<p><i>'Come on Vel, not the time to be getting lost in history once again.'</i> Velvet thought to herself, shaking her head clear from those thoughts. It was a little quirk that had been developed over the years due to her being a rather large fan of History, whether it be Ancient or even Modern.</p>
<p>As she gazed around at her surroundings, she noted that had actually managed to travel rather deep into the rather beautiful and somewhat creepy Forever Fall forest, and as the name suggests, the leaves on the trees and even the dead leaves that littered the ground were always a permanent red and the ground itself was a lighter dust-red color. It simply was one of the wonders of Remnant, even after all of these years, not even the many scientists could explain why the leaves never changed color within the forest.</p>
<p>Now, most people would be concerned or even afraid to travel so deeply into the forest - even by mistake - however, that didn't affect Velvet in the slightest.</p>
<p>She was confident in her abilities to be able to handle a few stray Grimm here and there, along with the fact that her semblance was Photogrphic Memory, which allowed her to memorise peoples moves and fighting styles, along with the combination that was her weapon; Anesidora, which allowed her to create 'light' copies of the weapons she has taken photographs of using Hard-Light dust. Combined with her semblance, she can near flawlessly mimic that person in combat.</p>
<p>It was one of the reasons why photography was another one of her hobbies, as it allowed her to feed into her combat and create back-up plans just in case something goes south.</p>
<p>However, that was neither here nor there.</p>
<p>As she continued making her way through the seemingly never-ending forest, her mind began to wander due to the fact that ever since she had entered the 'darker' part of the forest, she hadn't come into contact with anything. No bugs, no birds, no animals, and most importantly; no Grimm.</p>
<p><i>'It seems odd.'</i> She thought to herself, her brows furrowed in thought, causing her light pale skin to look a little blemished, <i>'Why isn't there any Grimm? In fact, why does everything feel... calmer and more serene?'</i> She questioned herself, her guard increased, as if waiting for a sudden ambush or attack.</p>
<p>It was all cliche, but it was the truth. Whenever something seems to be too quiet, it normally is and there most likely could be an ambush waiting to strike, or a trap about to be sprung on the unsuspecting people who were foolish enought to walk into it.</p>
<p>Her ears twitched atop her head, with a small crinkle of the nose to go with it. A small quirk she had due to her rabbit Faunus heritage.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>RUSTLE</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>RUSTLE</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Velvet quickly spun on her heel, looking towards the small bush that was rustling ever so slightly.</p>
<p>Tensing her body in case of sneak attack, she peered closer into the foliage, before a pair of soft yellow eyes came into view, through the small gaps in the dusty-red shrub, and before long, the thing hiding in the bush came out of hiding and scampered in her view.</p>
<p>What she saw surprised her a little. Instead of a native animal that was located in this area, she instead was met with a small fox, about up to her ankle in height, with the fur matted down and was an interesting yellow colour, with matching ears and eyes... except the yellow ears had black tips and the insides of them were a rather soft, pale pink, and it had cute little white whiskers that seemed as big as its own head.</p>
<p>Seeing the curious little critter looking up at her, with the slightest of head tilts, she looked around for a moment, not hearing anything or anyone approaching, she let her guard drop and knelt down, becoming smaller to the little critter, and extending her hand out, with the back of her hand facing towards the nose of the critter, in a show that she wasn't a threat to it, despite being much larger than it.</p>
<p>"Hey, little kit." She said softly, calling the small fox by its baby name, her voice was as smooth as silk, with a rather cute accent to go along with it, the voice alone was enough to send anyone to heaven as they would have believed they heard an angel.</p>
<p>The small fox looked at her curiously, tilting its head even further than before, before blinking once and yipping happily, and in a blink of an eye, it was at Velvet's outstretched hand and nuzzling its head into her hand, in a way of greeting, but also putting its scent on her, so it could remember the smell of her for later if it were to ever run into her again.</p>
<p>Velvet smiled softly, before she brought her other hand up and lightly rubbed the small kit between the area of its ears, making them twitch and it even started releasing small purrs.</p>
<p><i>'Cute.'</i> She thought to herself, she was trying so hard to keep herself together and tried her best to glomp the poor critter, she didn't want to scare it away or injure it because she couldn't hold herself together.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Yip"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Yip"</i>
</p>
<p>She was brought out of her musing when she saw the yellow fox she was petting was now away from her outstretched hand, that now had some remnants of its yellow fur on it, and was wagging its little and poofy yellow and white tipped tail about, while looking directly at her.</p>
<p>"Hmm?" She made a noise of confusion, her large rabbit ears folding down somewhat, and a rather cute expression formed on her face.</p>
<p>She watched as the fox shook its head, before somehow manipulating its tail and making it as straight as it could possibly go and pointed it directly behind him.</p>
<p><i>'It's almost as if it's...'</i> She trailed off when she realised what exactly it was doing. It was pointing behind it and looking at her like it wanted her to follow it, "You... want me to follow you?" She said, taking her time to have her brain digest this information. She was communicating with something that wasn't even human or Faunus.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Yip"</i>
</p>
<p>She watched as the fox kit nodded its head rapidly, before turning around and scurrying off past the shrubs, with the small pitter patters of its paws hitting some of the fallen leaves on the ground.</p>
<p>"Hey! Wait." She called out, before she sighed and chased after the small fox kit, and going deeper into the forest, one where no one has been for a very long time, not only for the fact that it is so deep into the rather Grimm infested forest, but also due to the invisible barrier that would only drop when a person with a pure heart was in its immediate presence.</p>
<p>In the back of her mind, she knew that it was a risk to follow this critter, as it was well known in folklore that foxes and vixens were described as tricksters or even masters of seduction that would lure an unsuspecting victim... but she shook her head, how bad can a small fox kit be, when it wasn't even past her ankle in height.</p>
<p>As she was running, something suddenly felt different. It wasn't a massive change, but somehow everything felt... peaceful. Along with a hint of... something else lingering about in the air? She wasn't sure what though and shrugged it off as she continued chasing the cute little critter.</p>
<p>What she didn't know was how much her life and the lives of her friends and comrades will change in the next few minutes, along with her mind being opened by new things learnt and proven to her, and Remnant will finally have one of its many past protectors to finally make himself known once again, proving to every believer, and non-believer that sometimes, fairy tales hold truth to them, no matter how farfetched they seem.</p>
<p>
  <b> xXx </b>
</p>
<p>Naruto snapped open his eyes, revealing them to be a rather brilliant and bright shade of blue that could easily be compared to the sky. Blinking a few times, his visage was set in a thoughtful frown as he sensed something move past the intricate and rather precise barrier. Only one with a pure-heart could make it past the barrier and actually be allowed within the grounds he called his home for the past few decades.</p>
<p>Humming to himself, he got up with rather refined movements and dusted himself off from any stray specks of dust or dirt that may have clung to his clothing. Taking a quick glance to make sure that he was in a presentable shape, he closed his eyes once more, allowing himself to tap into the very nature itself in order to locate whoever it was that managed to get past the barrier.</p>
<p>Within a split second, orange pigmentation formed around his eyes as a rather soothing pale green sheen overlapped his body.</p>
<p>"Hmm? It seems that Maple has brought a friend with her." He muttered out with a slight croak to his voice, before he opened his eyes once more, revealing that they were a rather sharp yellow color with a horizontal black bar in them - almost reminiscent of a toad - before they quickly changed back to their natural blue color and the orange pigmentation faded back, leaving the naturally peached colored skin remaining.</p>
<p>Coughing into his hand to get rid of the croakiness, he made his way towards where he felt his adorable little kit, Maple, along with the new person that had passed through the barrier were heading.</p>
<p>As he made his way through his hand-made 'village' of sorts that had a simple single story building that seemed to be made of the finest of wood that would make any lumberjack gawk at the sheer beauty - a rather nifty advantage of having mastered the Mokuton, it always made the most beautiful of structures when time, effort and finese was taken into consideration - along with many other smaller buildings that looked to be chicken coops, when in actual fact were in fact houses that was home to the many adorable animals that lived in the barrier with him.</p>
<p>Hell, he even helped some of the birds create nests in the very trees themselves!</p>
<p>However, the one thing that was the most eye catching feature for this small 'village' was the fact that there was a small graveyard of sorts, with there being a few rows of marked graves - when in actual fact, were merely chunks of wood sticking up from the ground - that had names carved upon them with the names of the animals that had unfortunately passed away under the barrier, whether it be by old-age or some animal sickness that took their lives away, he made sure to give them a burial, allowing their bodies to be broken down and used as nutrients for the ground to be used up by the plant life, allowing the circle of life to continue with their essence.</p>
<p>They might be animals, but he still loved them all the same, without them, he didn't even want to imagine what he would be like today. It wasn't like he recieved many visitors due to the fact that coming by people with pure hearts was so rare these days. It also didn't help that the last time he physically left the barrier was a few years ago to catch up with some old friends - who sadly couldn't enter the barrier anymore.</p>
<p><i>'Enough with the wandering, you silly little mind.'</i> He berated himself, smacking himself lightly on the cheek. Shaking his head away from those thoughts, he blinked a few times when he glanced over and saw that Maple had made her way through the shrubbery a few feet away, and moments later a girl wearing a rather interesting choice of clothing followed a few moments later.</p>
<p>As he glanced at the girl, he saw the girl was rather pretty and adorable, standing at about 5'6 - not including the ears - with luscious brown hair that seemed to shine radiantly under the sunlight, she also had soft chocolate brown eyes that sparkled with delight as she took in the beauty of the place. She also had rather smooth, pale white skin that was unblemished with any acne or scars, and her nose funnily enough was twitching up and down sporadically.</p>
<p>However, the feature that definately stuck out the most for her was definately the pair of brown rabbit ears that had a healthy shade of pink on the inside, <i>'A rabbit Faunus, eh? Haven't seen one of those in a while.'</i> Naruto thought to himself. Although he couldn't help but to chuckle quietly as her nose was once again twitching after smelling the various scents of the wood and flowers - and possibly the animals - in the air.</p>
<p>Another point of interest was the clothing that she was wearing, it looked like she was wearing some type of uniform - perhaps for combat, unless a school around this area simply had an outlandish design - which was simply comprised by a short, long-sleeved brown jacket that had a golden zipper and finished just before her navel, revealing her rather toned stomach, she also wore brown shorts with golden details about on it and black leggings that were very form fitting. Underneath, he could see a black, semi-translucent undershirt that was beneath her jacket. Golden spaulders and vambraces also adorned her arms, as well as a similar colored belt</p>
<p>From what he could tell, there was a protective layer around her shoes to protect her heels and toes from any attack that would have targeted that area, however, they were designed to be not only comfortable, but also to be easy to wear and have the ability to move around easily.</p>
<p>Oddly enough, a small, wooden box that was decorated in a gold attached to her backside - possible by two attracting gravity dust, one on the box, and the other on her backside - however, from the looks of the box, it seemed to be holding something important if it was that close to her person.</p>
<p>Since he couldn't tell her exact age, and if he were to guess, she would either be in her late teens or possibly in her early twenties, with the way she was carrying herself was any say in it, along with the way her eyes were constantly scanning her surroundings, along with the way that she was prepared in case of a sudden attack.</p>
<p>Watching the girl for a few more moments, Naruto himself decided to finally make himself known as he stepped out from behind a rather thick tree that he had hid himself behind as he observed the girl, "Yo." He greeted out, a closed eye-smile as he raised his hand in greeting.</p>
<p>
  <b> xXx </b>
</p>
<p>"Yo." A man's voice suddenly spoke out, breaking the small silence that was lingering within the current area.</p>
<p>"EEP!"</p>
<p>She definately did not just 'eep' like she was just scared out of her own skin. Not at all.</p>
<p>Oh, who was she kidding, she did.</p>
<p>Looking around, her ears standing ramrod straight, almost straining to hear any sort of noise that wasn't from the chirping birds in the distance nor was coming from the cute little fox kit that was currently panting by her legs.</p>
<p>However, as soon as she noticed another person in this little sanctuary, she couldn't help but feel a little on guard, her hand automatically reaching behind her to grab her weapon just in case.</p>
<p>"Woah." The male said, raising his hands up in a peaceful gesture, "I'm not here to hurt you." He added on, coming forward a few paces, before he caught a leaping kitsune in his arms.</p>
<p>Suddenly, she felt a warmth rush over her and even through her, putting her at more ease than she had ever felt before. Relaxing her posture, she took her hand away from her weapon and took her time to look at the man.</p>
<p>To her, it seemed like the man must've been in early adulthood, possibly being in his mid twenties or possibly late twenties.</p>
<p>The man stood at a healthy height of 6'2, a mop of unruly golden blonde hair that reminded her of Yang Xiao Long, a first year that she has seen around in the academy, although with some changes, the first one being a pair of near-horn like potrusions of his hair spiking upwards and his hair being shoulder length, and seemed to be taken well care of.</p>
<p>Those cereluean blue eyes of his had a piercing quality to them, but also held so much power, wisdom and most of all, amusement. Around his forehead was a weird white and black cloth wrapped around his forehead, preventing some of the hair from getting into his face and line of vision. On either of his cheeks, he had three whisker-like marks, giving him a more feral and exotic appeal to him, cleanly shaven... which was surprising considering they were in the middle of the forest. Comfortably around his neck, was a black necklace with nine black magatamas attached to it.</p>
<p>His body had a fair amount of muscle and a slender figure to back it up, she could basically feel the muscles of his body tense through the very air itself. He was wearing a wierd looking cloak that was somewhat tattered and white in colour, with an interesting black design on it, he also wore an interesting white robe with burnt orange insignias and a golden obi wrapped around it, with white pants to match it, while being barefoot.</p>
<p>It honestly gave him a hermit type look, or even a wandering sage appeal to him, and if she were to be honest, he was quiet handsome.</p>
<p>However, she couldn't help it but feel she has at least heard of his appearance somewhere before.</p>
<p>"Um... hello?" She awkwardly greeted out, a small hand wave to go along with it as her ears bent downwards slightly.</p>
<p>"Hello to you, too." He greeted back, a small smile on his face as he did a small bow that was more traditional in Mistral cities.</p>
<p>As an awkward pause became apparent, Velvet cleared her throat and rolled on the balls of her feet, "So, uh... what are you doing here?" She couldn't help but ask, wondering why someone would be all the way out here.</p>
<p>The man chuckled lightly, "I could say the same thing to you." He said, with some amusement dancing in his tone, "To answer your question; I live here, and this is my humble abode." He said, gesturing for her to look around the area.</p>
<p>As Velvet followed where Naruto was pointing to, she couldn't help but admit that this place was beautiful. There was nature everywhere, flowers and shrubs all looking as healthy as they could be, and not to mention the amount of wildlife that were living in peace and harmony with each other, even the very air seemed to be more pure and less polluted than anywhere else in Remnant.</p>
<p>"It's a beautiful place." Velvet spoke out, bringing her attention back towards the man, and she couldn't help but smile when she saw him playing with the little kitsune in his hand, "Why here of all places?" She questioned him, hoping to continue with the conversation.</p>
<p>Shrugging his shoulders, the man merely replied, "I don't know, felt right to me at the time."</p>
<p>"Right..." Velvet drawled out, almost hoping that he would continue on with the answer, however, when he didn't, her ears twitched a little with annoyance, "So! May I know your name, and what this place actually is?" She said, a little more force in her voice, hoping to get the man to be a little more interested in the conversation.</p>
<p>It was odd, despite this man being a complete stranger and only have had a small conversation with him, Velvet felt at ease with him. Like she knew that he meant no harm nor was he planning to lure her into something.</p>
<p>It was like the very air almost had this presence about it that calmed everything and surprised any and all negative emotions... or more like negated them.</p>
<p>"Well, my name is Naruto, the resident sage of Remnant." He introduced himself, placing the kitsune on the ground, before giving another small bow as he told her his name, before he glanced upwards, his cerulean blue eyes shining in curiosity, "May I know your name bun-bun?" He asked himself, using a nickname for the girl that found herself in this sanctuary.</p>
<p>Twitching slightly at the use of her species as a nickname, however, she let it slip, knowing that it wasn't derogatory nor was it meant to be hurtful, he was just using it as a placeholder until he got her name, "My name is Velvet, Velvet Scarlatina." She said, before she brought her hand out to give a handshake, however, she also filed away what he said when he mentioned that he was a 'resident sage of Remnant'... whatever that meant.</p>
<p>Eyes gleaming as he got the Faunus' name, Naruto gently grasped her hand and gave a light kiss to the back of her hand, "Lovely name." He commented, before releasing her hand, ignoring the slight blush that was on Velvet's face, "To answer your question, this place is my sanctuary, where I stay and relax, look after nature and even look after some of the wildlife, and every once in a while, meet someone who manages to find this place." He said, a simply shrug of his shoulders.</p>
<p>"Others have come here before?" She couldn't help but question, finding it unlikely that someone would manage to find a place like this unless they were really searching for it.</p>
<p>"Of course, happened a few years ago the last time someone visited, and it was the same way that you came here." He confirmed, before looking in the general direction that the kitsune scampered off to, "You were brought here as you had caught the attention of Maple, the kitsune that you followed here." He further clarified, before taking a quick glance at her.</p>
<p>Velvet on the other hand, seemed a bit shocked at the fact that she had somehow managed to garner the attention of the kitsunes, "A few... years?" She repeated, her rabbit ears ramrod straight as she wanted clarification on that so she heard right.</p>
<p>Recieving a nod of the head, Naruto quickly intervened before she could get off on a tangent, "I'll explain more to you." He added, before quickly glancing up at the sun through the see through barrier of the sky, seeing as how it was getting rather late into the day, he decided to offer her something, "Want a drink, perhaps some food?"</p>
<p>Seeing where he looked at, Velvet was amazed as she finally noticed that the there was a barrier in the sky, one that was completely see through, however, she also noticed that the sky itself was starting to become a dark orange color, meaning that the sun was setting, "Sure." She said, accepting his offer.</p>
<p>Grinning lightly, Naruto turned on his heel, "Well, follow me. I'll show you the sights on the way there." He added, before gesturing with his hand to follow him as he walked off.</p>
<p>Glancing once more to the left and right, Velvet shrugged her shoulders before she chased after Naruto.</p>
<p>She had a feeling that her life was going to get a little more chaotic than usual.</p>
<p>
  <b>END CHAPTER</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I hope you liked this teaser. If you want to read more of my stories, then do visit my profile on ff.net; FestiveBoi, or perhaps read the other two stories that I have made on here. Anyways, if you want your opinion to be known, please do let me know in the comments, I don't bite. Unless, you want me to?</b>

<b>I just want to quickly point out. Yes, Naruto was around in the times of Salem and Ozma, you know, before shit really hit the fan, and he knew them personally. This is an Alternate Universe, and things are bound to change thanks to something known as the 'Butterfly effect' things <span class="u">WILL</span> be different to what they are in canon, for example, nature energy being harnessed, along with Dust. Jacques Schnee being frozen in stone is another.</b>

<b>If you want Naruto to be involved with anyone, then please let me know in the comments. If you think that he should father any children, then please let me know, just be warned, if that is the case, then Naruto can only sire one or two children per generation. </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>